darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit spider
The Spirit spider is a level 10 Summoning familiar, summoned using a Spirit spider pouch. It can be used for the following things: *Combat: It can hit up to 30 life points of damage. Since the Spirit spider is even weaker than the Spirit wolf, it is seldom used for combat. *Forager: The Egg Spawn scroll produces several red spider eggs near the player, which can be sold for a decent price. The eggs can also be used for making potions using the Herblore skill. A Spirit Spider might produce red spider eggs on its own. Click appears 8 minutes after the spider is spawned. Clicketyclack appears 14 mins later. Spirit spider pouch A Spirit spider pouch is made by using a Summoning pouch on a Summoning obelisk with 8 spirit shards, a gold charm and a spider carcass in the inventory. Making the pouch earns 12.6 experience points. Using the pouch to summon a Spirit spider gains 0.2 experience points, and costs 2 Summoning points. If players exchange their Spirit Spider pouches at Bogrog, they will receive 6 shards per pouch. Players with low Summoning often choose Spirit Spiders instead of Thorny Snails to infuse since they make a bit of money and the experience gained is the same. Egg spawn scroll Egg spawn scroll enables the use of the egg spawn special move for a Spirit spider. Using the pouch on a Summoning obelisk creates 10 scrolls, and provides 0.2 experience. Egg spawn Egg spawn is the special move for Spirit spiders, which creates up to 5 red spider eggs on the ground next to the player, yet it is possible to not receive any at all. Doing so will cost the player 6 special move points and provide 0.2 experience. The scroll will only work outdoors '''or in TzHaar city. Activating the scroll and picking up the red spider eggs that appear is a decent method of money-making for lower levelled players. Based on a sample of 1802 casts, 1.62 red spider eggs were received per cast. Contrary to popular belief, moving around while casting Egg Spawn does '''not increase your chance of receiving a higher number of eggs. Instead, staying in one place as you cast Egg Spawn increases your chance of receiving a higher number of eggs. Without summoning potions approximately 82 casts per pouch are possible due to limits on the regeneration speed of the special action bar. If you have Spirit Spider Pouches and Egg spawn scrolls to work out how many pouches you should turn into scrolls to have an 82:1 ratio is modelled by: x = (82p - s) / 92 where x is the pouches to rip open, p is the number of pouches before, and s is the number of scrolls before(could be 0 and you're left with 41p/46) If you got 2 eggs average the profit would be + - }}}}}} per scroll. A sample of 250 scrolls used would therefore provide 480 eggs on average and after subtracting costs would earn roughly 200k (taking the price of eggs at 600 gold) depending on what costs were incurred while making / buying the pouches and scrolls. Dialogue Trivia *The examine info is a reference to Little Miss Muffet. It is also the same as the Spider Queen's. nl:Spirit spider fi:Spirit spider